


Be My Canvas

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman’s got it in his head he needs to use Virgil as his body painting canvas [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Be My Canvas

“VIRRRRRRRGIL”

“I SAID NO!”

“PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!”

“NO!”

Patton quickly ran towards the sounds of his unhappy (unofficial) sons. Roman and Virgil were bickering again.

“Hey, kiddos. Mind telling your old man what this is all about?”

“Roman’s being ridiculous!” Virgil shouted, pointing at the offended prince.

“I am not! I simply suggested Virgil be my canvas. I have the urge to paint and imagine what creativity I could bring forth on a body canvas like Virgil?”

“Tell him he’s being ridiculous and I am NOT going to be painted on!”

“It’s not like it’s going to hurt! What are you so afraid of?”

“It’s just weird!”

“Is not!”

“Is to!”

Patton sighed and readjusted his glasses. “Virgil.” He spoke calmly and the two quieted. “I think it would be neat if you went on with this little art project!”

“B-But-”

“I won’t make you, of course. Maybe, Roman, if you ask nicely and do something nice for him, he’ll agree to be your canvas!”

Roman made a big show of sighing with a dramatic “Fine! If you agree to be my canvas, I’ll buy you some new headphones.”

Virgil perked up at that and looked towards Patton for reassurance.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But they better be good quality headphones.”

“YES! Oh thank you, Virgil!” Roman cheered and brought in Virgil for a hug.

“What have I gotten myself into?” He sighed and rolled his eyes before reciprocating the hug.

…

Virgil laid shirtless on the ground as Roman swirled one of the many paintbrushes in a jar of watery paint.

“I’m thinking an animal painting. Perhaps a bat would be more suiting to your spooky nature?”

“Whatever, Picasso.”

“It’ll be fine. I really appreciate you doing this, I promise you’ll be getting the best headphones money can buy.” Roman declared as he delicately lifted the brush tipped in a deep violet from the paint.

“I better-” Virgil was cut off by his own small gasp as the cold paint touched down on his chest.

“I know it’s cold, but you’ll get used to it.” Roman reassured him as the brush glided across his skin, leaving trails of fading purple.

Virgil’s breath hitched as tensed, that brush was doing more than painting. It was tickling. A lot. He clenched his fists and fought the urge to flinch back. Those soft bristles were remarkably effective upon his ribs and midriff.

“Something wrong, Virgil?” Roman asked innocently, continuing his maddening brush strokes.

“N-N-Nope.” If Roman found out about his ticklishness Virgil would never hear the end of it.

Little did he know, Roman was fully aware what this brush was doing to him. He smirked as he dipped the brush back into his paint and continued, not missing that adorable squeak of Virgil’s when he got a little too close to his belly button.

Virgil’s muscles tensed and he dug his feet into the carpet to keep from laughing as the brush trailed downwards towards his tummy.

“You seem tense. You sure this brush isnt doing anything?” Roman grinned. Virgil’s eyes were squeezed shut as he willed himself to keep from laughing.

“Y-Yuhup!”

“Oh my, was that a laugh? Did I say something funny?”

Virgil grunted as the brush very slowly began making its way towards his navel.

“Or maybe…”

The brush poised on the edge of his navel. Virgil was red in the face and wore a strained smile.

“You’re just a tad ticklish~”

With that Roman slid his paintbrush into Virgil’s innie and swirled it around, bringing out loud, joyous laughter.

“NAHA! ROHOHOMAN YOHOHOHOU DIHIHICK!” Virgil curled in on himself as he laughed himself silly.

“No! Lie still, you’ll ruin my masterpiece.” Roman lightly reprimanded his canvas and squeezed his side over and over, relishing in the pure happiness brought forth.

Virgil snorted and squealed as he tried his very best to lie still. But the tickling was so intense, his whole body felt like it was being electrocuted. “IHIHIT IHIT T-TIHICKLES!”

Roman chuckled and put his hands up in mock-surrender.

“Okay okay, I’m done.”

Virgil stifled the last of his giggles and tried not to touch the paint. “S-sohoho whahat did you put me through that for? What did you paint?”

Roman gave Virgil a hand up and led him to a mirror.

Across his chest and belly a large purple and gray feather was painted. It was beautifully done, but more than anything it was just making blush.

“You being ticklish isn’t exactly a secret.” Roman chuckled. “To be honest I got the idea to do this after Patton told me exactly how ticklish you are.”

Virgil growled. “You owe me some headphones. But in the meantime, I’m going to pay a visit to Patton.”

Roman laughed and started looking up headphones on amazon on his phone. Pretty soon he heard Patton’s laughter ringing through the household. Guess Virgil wanted revenge. But it was too late, his secret was out and everyone knew how incredibly ticklish he was.

This was just the first of many things Roman was planning to do with that information.


End file.
